


The Variable (Traduction Française)

by Smaragdus



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Character Study, F/M, Future Fic, Getting Together, Post-Series, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdus/pseuds/Smaragdus
Summary: Okabe se réveille dans le futur, mais vingt ans d'expérience ont permis à Kurisu de s'y accoutumer.





	The Variable (Traduction Française)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Variable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257167) by [meggannn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggannn/pseuds/meggannn). 
  * A translation of [The Variable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257167) by [meggannn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggannn/pseuds/meggannn). 



> DISCLAIMER: Cette fanfic publiée ici-même a été écrite par meggannn (autrice du fandom Steins;Gate et de Mass Effect notamment) et est traduite par Smaragdus. Les personnages viennent de la licence Steins;Gate, développée par Nitroplus et 5pb. Tandis que l'anime a été produit par White Fox. Les personnages, les lieux, l'univers ont été emprunté à ces studios pour une création de fan.
> 
>  **Note du traducteur:** Vous vous apprêtez à lire une histoire fantastique. J'ai sérieusement médité avant de vouloir de traduire ce gros coup de cœur, je pensais qu'il serait convenable d'en faire profiter à nos lecteurs Français. On pourrait croire que cette fanfic a été écrite par un scénariste du studio, mais non, ça y ressemble pourtant. C'est cette sensation, cette authenticité, à nous plonger dans une suite qui ressemble réellement à une suite officielle qui m'a mené à faire des dizaines d'heures de traduction pour vous en faire part. Bien sûr, meggannn, l'autrice originelle de cette œuvre n'en est pas moins qu'une fan, mais son écriture fait mouche et on passe son temps à imaginer notre pauvre Okabe dans ses histoires de sauts temporels. Bonne lecture !
> 
>  **Note de l'auteur:** L'histoire se passe après les événements du long-métrage « Fuka Ryōiki no Déjà Vu », alors ça peut vous aider à comprendre ce qu'il s'y produit, ou au moins de vous informer de qu'il se passe dans le film. D'après ce que Kurisu mentionne dans le film durant la fantastique scène de la beuverie, Okabe ne l'a pas du tout contactée de l'année depuis la fin de la série, alors je me suis toujours demandée comment c'était possible que ces deux nerds ne puissent jamais aller au-delà de ces quelques séances de baisers qu'ils ont eu entre leurs discussions de tsundere. Les seules fois où leur relation a progressé résultait des magouilles sur le voyage dans le temps, alors je me suis peut-être dit d'utiliser ça comme prétexte pour les pousser dans la bonne direction.
> 
> Je me suis réveillée un matin avec cette idée, après mûre réflexion, qui a probablement été inspiré de « Hors du temps » et du couple de Lost: Desmond et Pénélope. Des parallèles non intentionnels sur ces relations seront éventuellement bien nombreux.
> 
> Tous les remerciements du monde à ma chère Alison pour m'avoir aidée à éliminer tous les petits défauts !

Quand Okabe émerge de son sommeil, il y voit un plafond non familier et un doux duvet est resserré autour de sa taille.

À sa droite, il y a une autre personne dans son lit. Il se redresse brusquement. Une hallucination ! L'Organisation a finalement mis à exécution le programme consistant à falsifier la mémoire d'un individu à longue-distance.

Tout cela semble bien réel. Sa tête tourne un peu, comme s'il avait l'habitude de voir le monde à un angle de 45 degrés et que ses yeux tentaient de combler la différence.

Il passe tout en revue. Il porte des vêtements qui ne lui disent rien, mais ils s'avèrent confortables, un peu usés, comme si il les avait toujours portés, même s'il ne partage pas ce sentiment. Il est toujours lui-même, mais il se sent un peu bizarre: il a la sensation de rétrécir par endroits, trop grand dans d'autres. Son corps pèse si...lourd, pas en terme de poids, mais c'est comme s'il avait englouti plusieurs repas pour combler les espaces creux d'un étudiant maigrichon de 19 ans à l'université. Ses cheveux ont à peu près la même longueur, juste un peu froissés par le sommeil, bien que sa frange est, étrangement, deux centimètres plus longs, dissimulant ses yeux. Ses ongles sont rongés jusqu'au sang. Et toujours sa barbiche au menton qui pique.

(Même en hallucinant, il ne porte toujours pas la barbe.)

Finalement, il se retrouve à examiner la silhouette à proximité de lui dans le lit.

Christina. Excepté que – il plisse les yeux dans ces ténèbres – mon dieu, elle est plus âgée, beaucoup plus âgée. La trentaine, ou peut-être bien dans les 40 ans ? Ses cheveux sont mi-longs, comme si sa tête était auréolé d'un halo obscur, fougueux. Sa main droite est recroquevillée sur sa hanche, sa main gauche emmêlé dans la frange de ses cheveux. Il y a une bande à son quatrième doigt, un anneau.

Mon Dieu. Avant qu'il ne le réalise pleinement, il jette un coup d'oeil à sa propre main.

 Oui, un anneau à sa main. De l'or assez pâle. Sa peau est un peu grise en dessous.

_Il aurait bien besoin d'un nouvel entretien._

Cette pensée ne lui est pas parvenu de son esprit – c'est juste que son corps le sait, comme si c'était ancré dans les entrailles de son squelette, d'instinct. Tout semble à la fois familier et étranger, comme s'il a avait été le seul à y penser, mais pas encore.

Il fixe encore du regard la main de Kurisu. Un sursaut de panique remonte quelque-part de ses entrailles. Les anneaux ne veulent rien dire. Il ne veut pas réaliser – s'ils n'ont pas, enfin vous savez, ensemble -

Porter des vêtement, c'est une chose. Mais des pyjamas. Et puis elle porte un maillot. Mon dieu. D'accord. Cela signifie...autre chose. Tout cela ne veut rien dire. Tout comme cela veut dire beaucoup de chose.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Il revient à lui-même et analyse ce qui l'entoure. Il semblerait que ce soit une chambre d'hôtel. Il y a une table de chevet, une télévision, un porte-bagage près de la porte, un sofa, quelques tristes et inoffensives pièces d'arts sur les murs – une grande chambre d'hôtel, un peu plus sympathiques que ceux dont il a eu l'habitude. Le réveil sur la table de nuit au-dessus de l'épaule de Kurisu lit 6h34, ce qui lui donne un point de référence pour les faibles rayons de soleil tamisé derrière les rideaux à droite. Près du réveil se trouve une pile de fiche à remplir avec noms et insignes au-dessus, mais il n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ceci à cette distance dans les ténèbres.

Il s'efforce de loucher un peu plus. Sa vison est terrible. Il peut toujours lire l'heure, mais s'il ne se concentre pas, les nombres sont un peu flous sur les bords, le néon se duplique en rouge en tournant sur lui-même. A-t-il les sens d'une personne âgée de quarante ans en une seule nuit ?

Il se retourne vers la dense baie-vitrée au dessus du plafond tapissé où quelques rayons de soleil réussissent à se frayer un chemin. Il se lève et tente de les chasser, louchant.

Kurisu effectue quelques mouvements derrière lui; il s'immobilise, regardant à son tour une petite parcelle d'elle dans son sommeil. Elle ne se réveille pas.

Il ouvre les rideaux et scrute les environs. Le soleil se lève à gauche, la lumière cachée par les grattes-ciels. Loin à sa droite, l'eau s'étend à l'horizon, les ponts en acier au loin attrapent les rayons de soleil et les reflète. Des tours immenses s'élèvent dans le paysage; ils sont trop haut pour que ce soit Akihabara, ou même globalement la région de Tokyo. Est-il même au Japon ? Les panneaux en dessous s'identifie plus à de l'Anglais. Des petits points s'agitent en bas – des gens marchent d'un pas décidé.

« Rintarou ? »

(Personne, hormis ses parents, ne l'avait appelé Rintarou après toutes ces années -)

Merde, merde et merde. C'est définitivement sa voix, plus douce et basse à cause du sommeil. Il ne se retourne pas. Elle saura si quelque chose ne va pas, elle peut lire tous les traits de son visage à des kilomètres.

Serait-il...dans le futur ? Son futur, ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre ? Une autre version d'Okabe Rintarou ? Serait-ce le choix de Steins Gate, ou bien - ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

S'il y a bien une chose qu'il gardé à l'esprit, c'est qu'il a à être honnête, au moins avec elle.

« Kurisu, » dit-il en regardant la fenêtre, pas certain d'être soulagé ou alarmé de sa silencieuse acceptation de son prénom, « Ne panique pas, mais je – je crois. Je crois que je ne suis pas supposé être ici. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Un peu amusée. Elle semble plus âgée, mais cette attitude caractéristique propre à elle est toujours là.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle l'interrompt : « Attends. Est-ce encore un saut ? »

« Hein ? »

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Je- » Il marque une pause, totalement décontenancé par sa réponse. Il se baisse pour regarder ses mains. Avec le faible rayon de soleil, il peut voir une petite cicatrice sur sa paume gauche, pas loin de son pouce. Il ne s'est pas encore regardé dans un miroir, mais franchement, il est un peu terrifié à la pensée de ce qu'il verra. « Je ne suis pas sûr »

Kurisu réplique à ça. « Non mais je ne voulais pas dire ton âge actuel. Mais ton âge réel ? Quelle est l'année ou bien la dernière fois que tu t'en souviens ? »

Il avale sa salive. « Décembre. 2011. J'aurai – je vais avoir vingt ans dans deux semaines. »

Il entend un mouvement derrière lui et se tourne vers Kurisu – elle est bien plus grande, un corps bien plus développé (Mon dieu!) - elle enlève sa couverture, prend un carnet de note et emprunte un stylo de l'hôtel de sa table de nuit. (Il ré-avale sa salive à la vue de son épaule dénudée, et la façon dont son haut lui moule son corps, toutes ces parties d'elle lui étaient cachés par sa fameuse veste ou son uniforme de laboratoire.) « Quel jour ? »

« Euh – Je ne sais pas. Début décembre. Un vendredi. »

« Tu allais dormir ce vendredi ou tu t'es réveillé ce jour là ? »

« J'allais dormir »

Kurisu attrape une fine boîte noire – serait-ce un iPhone ? Cela ressemble à un modèle plus gros que ceux vendus dans les magasins – à peu près aussi grand que sa main depuis la table de nuit, appuie sur quelques boutons, et s'allume avec une myriade de minuscules chiffres et de couleurs. Okabe regarde, subjugué. Elle appuie sur quelques illustrations, ses doigts défilent de gauche à droite, et puis il y a un petit calendrier sur l'écran. Peu après, elle presse le doigt sur l'année 2011.

« 2011... Le premier vendredi de cette année était le 2 décembre. » Elle lui pose un regard pour la première fois, et oui, c'est bien elle, mais – non. Elle ressemble à ce qu'il a toujours imaginé quand elle serait plus adulte : une forte mâchoire, des signes de rides prématurés, cependant légères sur le contour du visage. Malgré les cernes en dessous (Le travail la dévore t-il autant ?), ses yeux sont brillants, le bleu qu'il connaît depuis toujours, et s'il y avait toujours un doute dans son esprit avant, il est maintenant certain que, oui, c'est bien Kurisu, une des quelques versions de Kurisu qu'il connaît, vu la façon dont elle le regarde, elle doit avoir un million de question auquel elle est impatiente d'en connaître les réponses à 6:30 du matin. « Ce n'est pas correct ? »

Okabe acquiesce, au comble de la joie. Il ne se sent toujours pas bien. Patraque, comme s'il se levait trop vite. Théoriser sur les choses qui risque de lui arriver ne rendront pas les choses meilleures, ça pourrait même empirer.

Kurisu revient à son carnet de note, duquel les pages commencent à illuminer radieusement – pendant un instant, il pense que c'est un vilain tour de ses yeux, mais non ; elle est en train d'écrire avec la lumière du livre lui-même. Il enjambe le peu d'espace qui les sépare, regardant par dessus ses épaules. Elle appuie sur des pages divisés en trois colonnes. Approximativement douze lignes sont remplis: dans les deux premières colonnes se chevauchent des dates des vingt dernières années, et la troisième colonnes, une mesure du temps: 1HR 32MIN, 6MIN, 56MIN. En regardant, elle remplit soigneusement une autre ligne avec les dates « 23 JUN 31 » et « 2 DEC 11. » Même à moitié endormie, elle assigne son écriture à la perfection.

« 31...Attends, quel âge as-tu ? » Il se maudit lui-même d'avoir dit ça – c'est comme si sa bouche s'ouvre de son propre chef et rejette n'importe quelle pensée s'agitant de sa tête comme un distributeur de bonbon.

Étonnamment, elle n'en tient pas compte. Sans détourner les yeux de sa page, elle demande, « Pourquoi, quel âge estimerais-tu ?

Merde, du peu qu'il connaît des femmes, il semble s'être fourré dans le plus gros piège des -

« Je plaisante, hein. J'ai 38 ans. Bon anniversaire, d'ailleurs. »

« Qu'est ce que tu - ? »

« C'est ton anniversaire, en Décembre. »

« Oui, mais – tu as écrit Juin ici même - »

« Pas d'où tu viens. Tu as eu 20 ans en 2011, n'est ce pas ? Tu es finalement majeur. Invite moi à boire la prochaine fois que je reviendrai au Japon. »

Sa tête tourne. « Kurisu. C'est vraiment toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas en train de rêver. »

« Bien sûr que c'est moi. »

« Non mais je veux dire – pas le toi que je connais. Tu es néanmoins ton toi plus âgée – alors je suis réellement dans le futur. Ce n'est pas une hallucination. »

Kurisu – Christina, Assistant, Kurisu – est silencieuse pendant un si long moment qu'il pense qu'elle ne répondra pas. Elle n'a jamais été aussi hésitante avec lui comme ça, comme si elle était effrayée par sa réaction. Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle est toujours plongée dans ses pensées et utilise sa tête – son regard se pose sur lui, finalement. « Ouais », finit-elle par dire. « Tu es en 2031. »

Il y a un long silence, une pause éloquente dans lequel les regards s'entrechoquent sans jamais inaugurer la parole. Cela lui prend un moment à réaliser qu'elle attend sa réaction, alors que lui s'attend à – quelque chose. Comment dire ? Rire et faire une plaisanterie pour sa crédulité ?

Il fait une troublante réalisation, il sait à présent qu'elle le voit comme quelqu'un d'autre. Elle le voit à 39 ans – Mon dieu, il a trente-neuf ans, il a pris pas loin de deux décennies en dormant et ce une seule nuit – elle le voit comme un adulte, un – un homme marié – avec qui elle a passé la nuit.

Okabe cherche à récupérer son téléphone, son discours déjà pré-construit dans sa tête : «  C'est moi. La mission a pris une mauvaise tournure. Un témoin m'a entrevu – Je ne suis pas familier avec elle dans son environnement, mais les expériences passées m'ont montrées qu'elle est fiable, alors elle gardera son silence. Pas besoin de l'éliminer. Débutons immédiatement l'Opération Orpheus . El Psy -' 'Sa main droite atteint le fond du pyjama, où ses poches de sa blouse devrait être, avant qu'il ne réalise que son portable n'est pas sur lui.

_Ce n'est pas ta tête, Okabe Rintarou. C'est la réalité._

Kurisu vise ses mains, comme si elle sait ce qu'il allait faire. Elle ne sourit pas.

Ses mains se dénouent du tissus, mal à l'aise. Il s'affaisse sur le matelas et met sa tête entre les mains.

Il est coincé par un soudain souffle d'inspiration. « Comment saurai-je si tout cela n'est pas un rêve ? Ou quelques hallucinations causée par une réaction chimique dû à une expérience dans le labo ? »

Elle se met à son niveau, se montrant comme offensée, d'avoir osé l'identifier à un fragment de son imagination. « Tu es libre de croire ça, mais quand une hallucination arrive aussi fréquemment, ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas avertie. »

Avec un tel regard de la part de Kurisu, il revient dans son costume de savant fou. « Tu ne m'as pas compris, chère madame. Je suis juste en train d'échafauder une théorie, si nous devons différencier la réalité et les rêves, alors je propose une autre petite expérience - »

« Tu veux que je sacrifie quelques informations privées auquel je n'ai jamais partagées avec quiconque pour comparer avec mon moi passé et voir si c'est réel. » Kurisu sourit d'une façon qu'il reconnaît, et il fronce des sourcils, parce que bien sûr Kurisu de 38 ans connaîtrait comment le mettre sur une pente glissante dans un de ses projets où métaphoriquement il sortirait par la porte « Tu n'es pas aussi sournois que tu le penses, Chef. »

Bordel, cette femme – il devrait redoubler d'efforts et essayer encore, peut-être la sortir de ses gonds avec ses surnoms dont il a le secret et la prendre au dépourvu, mais...

Mais. Ce n'est pas une blague. Il la voit comme une vieille (plus âgée !) femme, étant donné l'anneau à leurs mains, ils avaient eu quelques moments intimes et partagés le lit comme font – Il ne veut pas rire à ce propos. Même si tout était dans sa tête, il se doit de témoigner le respect que ces moment desservent.

« Rinta – Okabe. » Une claque. « Nous n'étions pas au stade de nous appeler par nos prénoms, n'est ce pas ? »

Il ne sait pas quoi faire lui-même, alors il lui répond. « Tu peux m'appeler n'importe comment, de la manière qui te convient le plus. »

«Est-ce que tu vas bien ? C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ? »

Il relève sa tête. «Première fois...C'est arrivé plus d'une fois ? Est-ce que – ce carnet de note, avec ces dates, qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? »

Kurisu hoche lentement de la tête, bien quelle ne soit pas sûre de lui dire la mauvaise nouvelle.

« Comment est-ce – Comment est-ce qu'une telle chose est arrivée ? »

Elle marque une pause. « J'ai une théorie... Tu disais que tu étais sur le point de dormir un Vendredi, c'est bien ça ? »

« Correct. Est-ce que dormir a à voir avec ça ? »

Elle réinvestit son habit d'esprit aigu en une nanoseconde. « Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit nécessairement un facteur, mais l'échange semble être survenu quand tu es endormi. Tu m'as parfois dit que tu piquais du nez avant de revenir ; D'après ce que je sais, tu ne claques pas des doigts par magie en faisant des va-et-vient dans la rue. C'est comme si ton cerveau s'était arrêté...permettant ainsi l'ouverture dans un autre temps. »

Il y a beaucoup d'informations à trier dans ses paroles, alors il se concentre sur la dernière chose qu'il a décrypté: « Ce...n'est pas comme ça que le cerveau marche. »

« Qui est le neuroscientifique ici ? »

« Mon assistante est impressionnante, bien que ce ne soit pas de sa faute, mon esprit s'est propulsé lui-même dans le futur à cause de mes expériences naïves que j'entreprenais avec la machine à remonter dans le temps à l'âge tendre de 18 ans. » Il secoue la tête, d'un air solennel et moqueur. « Ce serait tragique si ce n'était pas si fortuit de se réveiller près côté d'une présence familière pour expliquer mon pressentiment. Tu es en train de me dire que c'est le choix de Steins Gate ? »

Kurisu semble confuse, et quelque peu exaspérée voire amusée malgré elle-même (bien que vingt ans lui ont fait oublier comment un savant fou agit, la honte sur elle, en effet). Elle semble décider qu'il se moque d'elle, et son ton se chargea d'intensité en une impatience non contenue ? « Je n'ai jamais dit que cela avait un sens dans la façon que nous connaissons. Je commence à me demander si nous ne savions ne serait-ce que la moitié sur le temps » Elle frotte ses yeux « Pas sur le voyage dans le temps, mais juste le temps en général, et les autres univers. Je pense que notre esprit est connecté entre nous tous, ou qu'ils constituent le « nous » que nous connaissons – Makise Kurisu, Okabe Rintarou, le « toi » que tu reconnais – tout doit être là, quelque-part, à tous les instants, toutes les possibilités d'un soi-même existe dans notre esprit à un temps donné. »

Cela explique...bien peu de choses. Okabe plisse le front, se destinant à la questionner, mais Kurisu continue sur sa lancée:

« Exploiter toutes ces choses est une partie difficile. Pour être honnête, je ne suis même pas sûre que nous ne survivions assez longtemps pour connaître tout ceci. La barrière entre vos esprits sont juste un peu sensibles, d'où ta capacité Reading Steiner. Nous sommes toujours en train de rechercher sur l'ensemble des déjà-vu, les lignes d'univers alternatifs et toutes ces sortes de chose. Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions expérimenter. »

« Nous ? »

Quand nous trouvons un temps libre ou deux, oui, nous. Mais je ne suis même pas sûre que je devrai te dire tout ça, actuellement. »

« Sois raisonnable, qui daignerait partager cette information avec quelqu'un ? »

Ils savent tout deux la réponse à cette question.

« Alors je ne reste pas...dans le futur, ici, pour toujours, eh bah. »

Elle adoucit le ton de sa voix. « Bien sûr que non. Nous vivons une vie bien rangée. Tout ira bien. »

Il secoue sa tête; ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait demandé. « Et comment ça marche, alors ? Quand est-ce que je serai de retour ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre. Ils n'arrivent même pas chronologiquement, si j'ai bien compris. »

« Si tu as bien compris  ? »

« D'après toi, ils ont débuté après l'incident avec la ligne d'univers R. Souviens-toi. »

Il se souvient, mais vaguement. Penser à ce temps est comme se rappeler d'un rêve d'enfance; parfois il n'est pas sûr que ça soit vraiment arrivé. « Quand on m'a perdu de la ligne d'univers de Steins Gate ? C'était il y a à peine six mois... »

Elle se trouvait un peu mal à aise à la mention de ceci, évitant ses yeux. « Oui, eh bien, ça. Tu n'aimes pas parler de ça. Je n'ai jamais poussé plus loin. »

Tu as pensé , déduit Okabe, en l'année 2031 qu'il a appris à suffisamment la croire pour partager ses expériences quand ces sortes de chose persistent, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

Ce n'est pas comme si tout allait mieux, dans son propre temps. Dans les six mois qui ont suivi la débandade de la ligne d'univers R, l'a t-il contactée au moins une fois, s'était-il promis lui-même de le faire dans les quinze derniers jours ? L'a t-elle contacté au moins une fois ? La dernière fois qu'il l'a vue, parlé avec elle, était à l'aéroport avant son décollage pour l'Amérique. Il ne s'est même pas demandé où elle est restée durant ses vacances d'hiver quand l'université l'a relâché.

(Dans ses moments de solitude, Okabe imagine qu'elle ne l'avait pas contacté parce qu'elle s'était trouvée quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus intelligent, avec un futur, il ne voudrait pas la taquiner pour éclaircir cette possibilité. Au final, elle n'a pas cherché à avoir des nouvelles: soit pour étouffer ses sentiments ou bien parce qu'elle a oubliée tout de l'idiot qu'elle a laissé au Japon – Il ne veut même pas savoir quelle est l'un de ces scénarios, imaginant le pire.)

Après tout ça, tout ces time-leaps à sauver Mayuri sans une pensée pour se tourner vers quelqu'un, personne d'autre pour l'encourager, c'est vraiment impossible à imaginer que son futur soi se tournerait vers Kurisu pour partager les abysses de ses pensées, à moins que cela ne soit nécessaire ? Ne l'a croit-elle pas un peu ?

Peut-être qu'une part de lui (le pire aspect de lui) le hante encore à l'âge adulte, après tout.

Kurisu soupire, son regard persistant, et ses prochains mots lui confirme l'une de ses plus profondes et nouvelles peurs: Ces maudites femmes peuvent en effet lire dans les pensées des hommes, ou au moins deviner ce qu'il pense dans sa justesse déconcertante propre à elle. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qui est le pire. « Ce n'est pas que tu me crois pas. Je pense que tu es juste inquiet de m'en dire trop à cause du changement de ligne d'univers. Même le récit doit affecter quelque chose. Je ne te blâme pas. Je comprends. »

Okabe n'est plus sûr de ce que cela signifie, le cœur pesant plus lourd qu'à l'accoutumée à la pensée que son aînée, qu'une Kurisu plus sage, le connaisse assez bien pour interpréter en un simple regard les pensées d'un jeune Okabe Rintarou de 19 ans.

Il n'en avait pas envie ou bien même d'en penser plus. Il change de sujet: « Est-ce que...ce saut mental, est-ce que ça s'est déjà arrêté ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre. Une fois, en école sup' dans les environs de 4 heure du matin, j'ai reçu un appel de ta part insistant que tu étais ton toi de 63 ans. Apparemment Steins Gate t'avait missionné dans le temps pour me dire que je ne devais pas manger mon yaourt mixé aux petits fruits dans le frigo car la date de péremption était dépassée, je ne pouvais dire si tu étais en train de blaguer ou pas. »

Son propre sens du ridicule le surprend à sourire en grimaçant. «  À propos du yaourt ou d'avoir 63 ans? »

« Les deux. Je n'avais pas le moindre yaourt dans le frigo à ce moment d'ailleurs, je pense que tu avais le cerveau ravagé. Spécialement quand tu m'avais appelée 'jeune avorton.' Je me suis réveillée plus tard réalisant que c'est probablement la tentative la plus fausse pour un canular que j'ai jamais entendu.»

Elle sourit quand Okabe rit franchement. Cela semble déconcertant d'entendre un rire aussi profond et faible qu'il a l'habitude de faire, mais c'est la première fois qu'il réussit à trouver un certain amusement dans cette situation, et il est rassuré de savoir qu'il détient toujours une bonne humeur dans le futur.

Kurisu continue: « Tout ceci existe dans une seule ligne d'univers: pas d'univers changeants, juste des voyages mentaux dans le temps. Aussi longtemps que tu ne creusera pas dans le passé, je ne pense pas que cela changera. Même depuis cet été, je pense que tu es resté sur cette ligne d'univers. Te souviens-tu comment nous nous tâchions à verrouiller ton esprit dans cette ligne d'univers en te donnant un – euh, un souvenir qui prévaut sur les autres. »

Il remue de la tête.

« Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, ton esprit est toujours resté sur une seule ligne d'univers. Enfin, je pense. Je n'ai pas ta capacité Reading Steiner, alors je ne peux pas trop t'en dire plus, je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir, tu ne m'as donnée aucune indications sur ces sauts et sur comment cela change le passé. Tu es gentil de t'inquiéter à propos de ça, honnêtement, je pense que tu ne veux pas trop partager ces information de peur de changer certaines choses. Mais je pense que c'est une conséquence de tout tes time-leap en 2010. Plutôt que d'être ancré sur d'autres lignes d'univers, depuis que nous t'avons cantonné à celle de 2011, ton esprit s'est réveillé après plusieurs sauts dans différents temps. De toute façon, c'est ma théorie.»

« Je n'ai pas... »

Elle mordille ses lèvres. « Pense à ces nombreuses lignes, parallèles aux autres, sans toutefois se toucher. En Juillet 2011, ton esprit s'est accaparé d'une ligne à une autre, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de rester dans celui-ci. Maintenant que tu as une ligne, une ligne d'univers, ton esprit a l'habitude de faire un saut, ce sont les risques résiduels qui viennent de 2010. Tourmenté, il se mobilise pour atteindre une autre ligne. Mais avec ces lignes coupées, il n'y a nul part ailleurs excepté plus loin dans le temps de cette même ligne. D'où ces sauts. Peu importe ce que tu as fait, ces sauts ne changeraient – ou ne devraient – pas changer les choses. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense. Tu n'as jamais réellement voulu essayer ça. »

« Tu les appelle 'Flashs de temps,' vu que nous manquons d'un nom meilleur. D'une durée de quelques minutes, au maximum quelques heures. Il y a quelques années, à Londres, il y avait une légère crise où ton toi de 23 ans restait 5 heures, tu étais en train de paniquer dans les toilettes parce que tu avais une présentation à donner sur la lévitation quantique et tu ne connaissais pas le matériel, c'était par conséquent le plus long saut que j'ai jamais connu. »

Il déglutit. « Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? »

« Oh, tu étais de retour et tu as bien fait ta conférence. Tu étais juste irrité car tu avais perdu du temps à te préparer, mais depuis que tu savais exactement ce qui arriverait, je ne pense pas que c'était bien grave. »

« Et puis...Où sommes-nous maintenant ? »

« San Francisco. Nous sommes ici pour une conférence. J'ai une présentation à une heure, donc je peux te donner un peu de mon temps pour qu'on parle. »

« Qu'est ce qui arrive à ma conscience d'origine quand la nouvelle conscience émerge ? »

« Aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais été avec toi au moment où ça arrivait, et le peu de fois que je te l'ai demandé tu ne me disais rien. Tu étais dans le cirage temporairement. J'ai établi une hypothèse et je crois solennellement que ton esprit échange juste de place pendant quelques minutes, mais je crois que nous aurons à attendre longtemps pour voir ça. Ton ancien esprit saurait ce qui s'était passé mais n'avertirait personne dans son nouvel environnement. »

Elle le regarde bizarrement pendant un instant, puis sourit. « C'est étrange de penser que tu viendrai m'expliquer tout ces détails. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est ta première fois...Habituellement, tu es le seul à me calmer à ce propos. Je ne comprends toujours pas moi-même. J'ai le sentiment que tu détiens quelques clés et que tu les garde secret. »

Okabe ne se sent pas plus amusé, ou même curieux comme elle semble l'être; il se sent nauséeux. L'énormité de cette réalité semble encore une fois se retourner contre lui, rampant en silence comme une brume épaisse. Cette chose entière – tout ces sauts temporels existaient en une seule ligne d'univers. C'était dans son futur. Kurisu est – il serait -.

Cette inexplicable pensée est excitante et en même temps paralysante.

« Est-ce que nous - » Il décide de s'adresser à l'éléphant de cette chambre, puis l'instant suivant, reconsidère ses mots : « Je veux dire. Avons-nous, hum. »

« Ce n'est pas une affaire d'état, si c'est ce que tu penses. »

Sa tête se relève. Elle ne sourit pas, mais il y a une certaine chaleur dans son expression qu'il ne voit pas souvent avec elle plus jeune.

Déglutissant, il tente par habitude: « Je suis sûr que tu ne penserai jamais ça de toi, Christina. »

Okabe s'interrompt, il ne sait pas s'il avait offensée – ils sont mariés, apparemment (Seigneur), que se passerait-il si elle lui dit de couper court à leurs badineries ? - Mais elle semble bien le prendre.

« J'avais oubliée à quel point tu aimais m'appeler comme ça, » dit-elle calmement.

« Ai-je arrêté de te surnommer Assistante, aussi ? »

« Tu m'appelles autrement. Fais comme tu veux. Cela ne finira jamais, et je ne pense pas que nous aimerions que cela soit le cas. »

Il se surprend à sourire. « Suis-je toujours connu comme le grand - »

« Oui, tu insistes toujours avec ce nom ridicule, mais dans des occasions spéciales. Pour Suzuha, et tout. Kurisu semble profondément exaspérée et en même temps tendrement amusée avec lui. Il a l'habitude de la voir avec ces réactions, mais rarement en simultanée; il pense qu'il aime cette expression, et il espère désespérément, pendant un court instant, qu'il verrait ça plus souvent dans son propre futur. « Elle est plutôt attachée à toi, tu sais. »

« Comme il se doit. »

« Alors – tu savais qui était Suzuha depuis le début ? »

Kurisu fronce les sourcils; Ses yeux étincellent pour donner un regard fabuleux qu'elle forge grâce à l'alignement de ses deux pupilles . Okabe a la très nette impression qu'il a perdu un round contre elle et qu'il n'a pas connaissance de ce sur quoi il joue. « Quoi ? »

« Amane Suzuha, tu l'as toujours aimée, et Daru n'a jamais su comment tu connaissais le nom de sa fille avant que cela soit annoncé à nous. Tu nous a carrément menti quand on t'a demandé si c'était à cause des lignes d'univers. Tu disais que tu as juste prédit son prénom pendant qu'ils étaient en train d'y réfléchir. »

Kurisu paraît mécontente; pire, elle semble blessée. Okabe déglutit.

« Comprends bien, » dit-elle lentement, « que si à 19 ans, tu connaissais le nom de Suzuha six ans avant qu'elle soit conçue, je me demande à présent si tu n'as pas omis exprès d'autres détails à nous. »

Sa bouche est soudainement sèche. « On dirait une conversation qui serait bien plus adéquat avec ton époux, et je suis effrayé qu'il soit indisponible pour le moment, alors si tu le veux - »

« Ne fuis pas, Okabe Rintarou. Même en tant que nouvel adulte, je te respectais bien plus que ça. » Elle ne crie pas, mais c'est comme si. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être misérable devant ce regard.

« Si tu es vraiment contrariée pour Suzuha - »

« Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me partages toutes les informations sur les lignes d'univers du champs attracteur bêta, » dit-elle. « Je connaissais moi-même Suzuha durant la débâcle de la ligne R. Non, je ne suis pas contrariée à propos de Suzuha. »

Il est abasourdi. « Par les sept portes de l'Enfer - ? »

« Okabe, je parle de toi là. Je suis en train de t'expliquer que ton mensonge à propos de tout ce qui s'est passé, du traumatisme que tu as eu là-bas. Je suis en train de te parler de combien de temps tu vas cacher ton PTSD. »

C'est bizarre comme ça arrive vite. Comme autrefois, la pensée est immédiate, comme si son corps était né pour cette conversation et qu'il préparait un mémo en avance, une pensée innée issue du futur auquel on pourrait lire:

_« Aussi longtemps que nécessaire »_

Avec une soudaine clarté, il comprend enfin de ce qu'il ne va pas avec lui depuis ce matin. Pourquoi confesserait-il ses sentiments dans un univers prêt à être effacé, de seulement prendre l'initiative d'embrasser la fille qu'il aime avant de disparaître de la mémoire vivante: Parce qu'il est un lâche, et c'est la chose la plus facile que de ne rien faire pour un lâche.

Il ne dit plus rien.

« Je suis une neuroscientifique, » dit fortement Kurisu, il relève sa tête pour voir le visage d'une Kurisu abattue . Pendant un terrible instant, il pense qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer. « Ce n'est pas de la psychologie, je ne suis pas une thérapeute, mais je sais quand il y a des stress mentaux. Je savais que tu étais bien plus affecté que tu ne le laisserai croire. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? »

Okabe ouvre la bouche avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire.

« Tout va bien, je sais pourquoi, » elle ne stoppe pas sa phrase. « Parce tu as ça, tu te retiens de parler jusqu'au dernier moment, tu les laisse jaillir jusqu'à implosion, et moi je veux juste - » Elle secoue sa tête. « Que suis-je supposée faire, si tu ne me dis rien ? Comment suis-je supposée t'aider, hein ?

« Tu n'y es pas. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est – Bon sang – Ce n'est pas que je ne veux rien te dire. Je – Ce n'est parce que je... » Parce quoi, il ne lui fait pas confiance ? Croire en elle ? S'en fout-il ?

« Tu sais, tu ne serai pas ici si tu n'avais pas marché dans le désert pour me dire et que tu m'aimais, » dit Kurisu, elle ne pleure pas, mais elle a pris sa tête dans les mains, ses mèches de cheveux coiffant ses poignets. « Tu n'as pas à garder tout ça pour toi-même. Je peux faire un bout du chemin. Peux-tu faire un effort pour accomplir le reste du chemin, Rintarou ? S'il te plaît. Je n'attends pas grand chose de toi, si ce n'est de me dire quelque chose. J'ai besoin d'un endroit par où commencer, spécialement quand je suis plus jeune. Lui dire la partie la plus dure, comme tu l'as fait auparavant. Je ferai le reste. »

Il ne lui répond pas. Il suspecte qu'il n'aura pas d'autres réponses pour les vingt années suivantes. Bon, maintenant, il lui doit au moins une réponse.

Il lui prend la main gauche de son visage et l'appose gentiment à ses lèvres. Il semblerait que son époux fasse des trucs comme ça, il espère désespérément que cela ne deviendra pas aussi ingénue et inconfortable pour elle. Se connaissant, il est beaucoup moins à l'aise dans les relations intimes que son vieux soi avec Kurisu.

Kurisu abaisse son autre main de son visage, et elle frotte avec son pouce son alliance à son doigt où il l'a embrassé. Elle resserre ses doigts, et puis, lentement, comme si elle s'approchait d'un animal craintif, elle se penche progressivement et presse ses lèvres à la commissure des lèvres. Il ne bouge pas, incertain de dire quoique ce soit ou quoi faire ou bien où mettre ses mains, ses lèvres, son visage, mais c'est terminé avant qu'il ne puisse décider. Elle presse son front contre le sien, les paupières semi-refermées.

Il est l'homme le plus idiot sur Terre, peut-être bien que l'univers laissera cet imbécile d'Okabe se raccrocher à un fragment d'espoir auquel il a bronché depuis ce matin.

Okabe s'affale dans le lit avec sa main inoccupée derrière sa tête. La tension s'est évaporée, mais il est toujours méfiant après l'avoir écoutée à propos de ses peurs et de ses pensées sous la forme de simples mots, bien que ses problèmes peuvent être condensés sous un langage si simple. Il est surpris qu'il ne soit pas mécontent ou embarrassé. Connaissant ses questions résiduels – les flashbacks, les nuits de terreur, le PTSD, ou bien d'autres choses – l'a toujours mené inexorablement à une fatigue certaine.

Il n'a jamais partagé ça à quiconque. Selon lui, il ne servait à rien de partager ce non-sens, alors il doit endosser les conséquences. Mais peut-être...

Okabe ferme ses yeux. « Te rappelles-tu...de quelque chose à propos de ces lignes d'univers ? Ou te rappelles-tu de ce que mon moi t'as dit ? »

Il imagine ses lèvres crispées quand il le regarde à son tour et lui répond.

« Non, » Elle soupire, « J'ai eu quelques flashs parfois, mais ces nouveaux souvenirs ne reviennent plus depuis quelques années. Je pense que les plus vieux que nous avions eu résultait du changement de ligne d'univers. Nous étions plus proche, mentalement, de ces autres versions de nous-même quand nous étions jeunes, tandis que nous grandissions, nos esprits ont dévié en de nombreuses directions, alors à moins que je concentre tous mes efforts, je ne pense pas que je verrai quelque chose de plus. Je pourrai essayer, je ne pense pas que ce soit impossible, mais...je trouve que c'est mieux ainsi. »

Okabe ne riposte pas, mais intérieurement, il ne peut s'empêcher d'acquiescer.

« Nous n'avons pas à parler de ça. Réfléchis à ce que je dis. S'il te plaît. Tu en as besoin, en ce moment. Je ne sais pas quel bénéfice cela fera, mais je souhaite être là à cet instant. J'aimerai être au courant. »

Il ouvre les yeux pour rencontrer son regard si bleu et fait en sorte d'opiner de manière visible.

Kurisu semble ravie, et puis fixe quelques vagues regards aux alentours, comme si elle cherchait à dévier du sujet. « Tu viens...de Décembre, c'est ça ? Ton premier flash. » Elle resserre son pouce autour de ses doigts. En 2011, ses mains sont si petites à côté de ça, mais là, elles se sont développées et usées par le temps, confortables et seyantes avec les siennes. « Nous étions ensuite à l'école. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment ce que j'étais en train de faire en Décembre 2011... »

« Tu es en Amérique en train d'étudier...quelque chose. »

« Je suis toujours en train d'étudier quelque chose en Amérique. » Il peut entendre le sourire dans sa voix. « Tu viens étudier avec moi, tu vois. Oh je sais, » dit-elle, et sa voix s'éclaircit un peu, toujours aussi secrète, bien qu'elle soit aussi nerveuse suite à une dispute de couple. « En Arizona, je me souviens. Il y avait une usine dans le désert où je travaillais pendant un certain temps. »

Un confortable silence s'installe entre eux, et Okabe se réinstalle dans son duvet. Le désaccord semble lui avoir pris de l'énergie. D'ici, il peut voir Kurisu se mettre contre la tête du lit, contemplant la fenêtre et se remémorant de ces vingts années.

« Tu n'aimerai pas voir San Francisco des années 2030, non ? » lui demande t-elle soudainement. « Je devrai garder toute la surprise, mais je suppose que si nous ne faisions des trucs complètement fous, peut-être que ce serait un superbe adieu avant que tu y retournes. Juste entre toi et moi. Tu ne voudrai pas ? »

Pas particulièrement. Une part de lui-même veut inspecter au maximum toutes ces petites informations qui lui permettrait de mieux connaître cette Kurisu plus âgée – ce que sera sa vie, s'il est heureux, si elle est heureuse, comment vont Mayuri, Daru, Faris et les autres, depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis du Japon – et l'autre partie de lui-même est impatient de retourner dans son propre temps pour parler à Kurisu de ce qu'il sait, lui demander si elle va bien, ce qu'elle s'imagine comme futur, si elle a déjà pensé à visiter San Francisco avec lui un jour peut-être. Bien qu'il soit surtout fatigué.

Il ne dit nullement de tout cela; il se contente juste d'opiner de la tête.

« Ok. »

Un étrange poids se meut à travers sa tête; des doigts ? Il garde un œil alerte. Elle est...en train de lui caresser ses cheveux. Gentiment, comme si elle était effrayée de le mettre hors de lui, mais cela signifie aussi qu'il y a assez de familiarité pour apaiser la situation. Elle doit le faire souvent. (Les savants fous gardent leur cheveux coupés courts de peur de brûler tout ceci dans une expérience, mais il peut comprendre, maintenant, pourquoi il se laisserait un peu pousser sa frange. Juste un peu.)

« Nous devrions probablement rester ici pour le petit dej'. L'Amérique est devenu plus bilingue, mais c'est toujours mieux de savoir parler anglais, et je suppose que tu ne te souviendra pas de ton apprentissage. C'est grâce à moi, bien sûr. »

Un rictus d'amusement apparaît sur son visage, le taquinant, mais il lève seulement les yeux vers elle.

« Désolée, » dit-elle, apparaissant un petit peu penaude. « J'essaye d'agir comme j'avais l'habitude de faire autrefois. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. »

Sa main s'emmêle toujours dans ses cheveux. Il extrait une de ses mains derrière sa tête et agrippe les siennes à ses doigts. Sa main contient toute cette chaleur dont il apprécie. « Je suis content de pouvoir retrouver mes marques avec un visage familier. »

« ...Pourquoi, qui est-ce que tu attendais ? »

A voir le regard sur son visage, Kurisu ne s'attendait pas non plus à ça. Elle est paralysée, puis rétro-pédale: « Je veux dire- juste en général, étais-tu en train d'attendre - »

« C'est bon à savoir que ton syndrome de ne pas tourner ta langue dans la bouche avant de parler ne s'est pas tari après toutes ces années. »

« La ferme, » dit-elle, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. « Eh bien, je ne sais pas combien de temps il te reste, alors il vaut peut-être mieux de rester dans les parages. » hasarde t-elle. « Pendant qu'il est encore temps, je voulais te demander quelque chose. »

« M'oui ? »

« Tout va bien ? »

Ses yeux son lourds, il peine à les ouvrir pour rencontrer son regard.

« Je t'ai demandé ça plusieurs fois et tu ne m'as jamais donnée une réponse franche, » dit-elle silencieusement. « Je veux dire, j'ai recueillie plusieurs informations à propos de ton état mental en réaction à....tout ça, alors je ne voulais pas te demander directement au cas où tu serai embarrassé. Je suppose que c'est maintenant une seconde chance. Si tu veux qu'on en parle... »

Il encaisse cette supplique.

« Tout va bien, si tu n'es pas d'accord. » Sa voix est si douce, douce comme cette fois là où elle lui a parlé cette après-midi dans le labo, douce comme une pluie revigorante qui restructurait son hippocampe autour d'une seule définition et se soumettant au mot « marquant » quand ses lèvres ont rencontré les leurs. Douce comme elle l'avait remercié en ce jour faste à Akihabara, tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient par chance ou grâce au destin ; douce comme quand elle l'avait invité au motel durant leur périple dans le désert de Californie et qu'ils s'étaient partagés leurs histoires, se confessant sur ses propres sentiments, pour qui ce n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve dont elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre.

« Je veux juste savoir, je suis ici pour parler. Pas juste ici, en ce moment, mais en permanence. Je ne te l'avais pas assez souvent dit quand tu étais jeune. Je ne suis pas très bonne pour prendre l'initiative, mais si tu veux quelque chose à rapporter avec toi, tu devrai savoir qu'en Décembre 2011, je me repose dans mon hôtel en Arizona en me demandant ce que je pourrai acheter pour ton anniversaire, m'excuser aussi pour ne pas te donner de nouvelles après ce qui s'est passé cet été. Je suis un lâche aussi, Rintarou. Je voulais que cela fonctionne sans que je puisse faire le moindre premier pas. Je passais des jours songeant à une autre crise qui pourrait se produire et qui nous forcerait à rechercher le pourquoi du comment. Et il y a tant à savoir sur les lignes d'univers et le voyage dans le temps...et qui sommes-nous, comment nous existons au-delà des souvenirs que nous avons en nous. Nous pouvons changer, bien que nous pouvons différer du passé sans manipuler le temps. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas toujours d'options restantes, mais il y a toujours quelque chose. Tu en es la preuve. »

« Alors...ne te sens pas forcé à ce propos, ok ? Il n'y a pas d'options pour un recommencement, mais c'est important pour moi que tu comprennes que tout va bien. Cela signifie que nous travaillons de manière à ce que les constantes vont dans le sens que nous souhaitons. Et c'est toi qui le fait, pas Hououin. Parle à moi. Ne t'efforce pas de mettre de côté Mayuri quand il y a de la tension. C'est facile de voyager dans le passé, d'élaguer et de cueillir tous les détails jusqu'à la perfection, mais nous sommes bien mieux sans cette capacité. Ce ne sera pas parfait, mais c'est quelque chose de positif. Tu m'as enseigné ça. Nous allons bien. Fais le moi savoir si jamais cela change. »

Quand le sommeil l'accueille, il reconnaît qu'elle a encore fait l'impossible, lui donnant une force insoupçonnée sans lui dire un mot. Il ne pense pas qu'il y a un mot à mettre ce phénomène, cette impossible discussion au lit à 7 heure du matin qui ne pouvait se produire que dans une Californie matinale en 2031, avec un de ses acteurs vingt ans plus jeune et l'autre vingt ans trop vieux. Aucun mot ne pouvait l'atteindre comme cela lui échappait, avec un lit si confortable et ses doigts si seyants à ses oreilles.

Il est trop fatigué pour y répondre, mais il espère que la prochaine fois qu'il se réveille, il sera le Okabe qu'elle s'attendait à accueillir une demie-heure plus tôt, le seul à qui elle a dit oui. Il s'attend à ce qu'elle dise tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il espère profondément qu'elle le sache sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le dire.

Autour d'eux, au-dessus d'eux, en-dessous d'eux, le monde se réveille, mangeant un petit déjeuner, allant au travail et commençant leur matinée par un temps ensoleillé en Californie en Juin 2031. Ici, Okabe tombe néanmoins dans les affres du sommeil.

Il s'éveille à proximité de son ordinateur, au milieu de l'après-midi, sous un soleil de plomb tapant contre la fenêtre. Il est assis à une chaise de bureau, une main restant sur le clavier, bien qu'il soit endormi.

Il jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il est 15:21. Le calendrier sur le mur derrière le bureau indique « Décembre 2011, » avec un 2 entouré à l'encre bleu.

Dieu merci.

Il ne se rappelle pas de s'être assoupi devant l'ordinateur. Il y a une boîte mail sur l'écran, le curseur clignotant après la dernière lettre, comme s'il venait juste de composer un message. La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait, il avait fait une recherche sur 2chan avant d'aller au lit autour de 3 heure du matin sur la couchette, mais pas assis et en train d'écrire un mail. Mais il y a au moins cinq solides fragments de paragraphes sur l'écran qui ne lui paraît pas de près ou de loin familier.

 

 **DE:** hououinkyouma@fgl.net

 **A** **:** kmakise@vcu.edu

 **DATE:** 15:11, 2 Décembre 2011

 **OBJET:** Amélioration des procédures du Future Gadget Lab

 

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> Kurisu,
> 
> Cette communication sera sans aucun doute étrange pour toi et curieusement optimiste alors que notre histoire se soumettait à l'ignorance de chacun de nous à travers l'Océan Pacifique, mais je me dois pour nous deux de correctement t'avertir de la tempête à venir, ce dont j'espère que tu te préparera toi-même en suivant mes instructions. Tu lira ça pendant que tu es en Arizona; et il n'y a pas de doute que j'ai interrompu tes recherches en collaboration avec les Amerloques à un moment crucial où tu essayes d'améliorer les capacités cérébrales de rainettes d'Amazonie ou je ne sais quoi, mais j'espère que tu donnera la permission à un savant fou d'outre-mer quelques minutes de ton temps.
> 
> J'ai reçu quelques rapports où l'Organisation a les moyens de localiser quelques uns de mes associés et échafaude un plan pour lancer un assaut dans un futur proche. Comme tu es le seul membre du Future Gadget Lab utilisant fréquemment son passeport et sans doute une pléthore de miles de fidélité, je crois que tu devrai faire attention à tes frais de voyage pour fuir ton actuelle position si tu suspectes que tes faits et gestes ont été détecté. Pour le moment, la conviction m'anime que mon assistante personnelle requiert la même protection que les autres membres du labo, sous mon œil attentif depuis notre base principale, rien de plus. Ainsi, je t'écris pour te fournir une liste d'astuces pour ne pas t'exposer à l'ennemi dans le but de préserver la sécurité du labo et sa réputation internationale.
> 
> Je te soumets quelques dispositions:
> 
> A) Suspension immédiate de toute utilisation de surnoms offensifs avec le postulat que ce futur nom de code doit subir des rotations pour éviter toute détection de l'Organisation citée précédemment.
> 
> B) L'Agent #002 a proposé une mission de reconnaissance déguisée en tenue de cosplay pour la convention qui va venir, les détails sont à déterminer. Ta participation dans cette enquête sur les affaires de l'Organisation avec le reste du labo débutera dès ton prochain voyage au Japon et est vraiment nécessaire.
> 
> C) Dès que possible, il faudra doubler le nombre de rendez-vous privé avec le fondateur du Future Gadget Lab: pour échanger les données collectées de ces derniers mois et avoir un suivi sur le déroulé des événements marquant Août 2011. Je suggère de déguiser cette conférence en un simple repas avec couverts sur une place publique tandis que l'assemblée doit être dissolu si cela tourne mal, sans doute à cause des interférences produits par l'Organisation ou des questions relatives aux affaires. Le code vestimentaire pour cet arrangement est laissé à l'appréciation de chacun sur la place où on dînera.
> 
> Une réponse immédiate est requise pour que je sache si tu agrées à ces termes.
> 
> Reste vigilante et bonne chance, Assistante Kristen -
> 
> Sincèrement vôtre,
> 
>  
> 
> Membre #001 du labo, Okabe Rintarou
> 
>  
> 
> PS – Pour ma part, je pense que « El Psy Congroo » perd tout de son éclat dramatique quand il est exprimé durant les sorties de scène. Je propose l'introduction d'un nouveau mot de passe, pour l'utiliser secrètement pour nous deux durant nos conversations privées, pour ainsi dire démasquer les imposteurs qui ont détourné nos effets personnel. Des avis ?

 

La souris se déplace vers le bouton « envoyé » et – Okabe fait une réalisation – depuis qu'il s'est éveillé de sa torpeur, sa main s'est positionnée, l'index prêt à cliquer.

Alors, il échange bel et bien avec sa future conscience quand il effectue ses flashs par intermittence. Ou quelqu'un s'est infiltré, tapé ce non-sens sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, s'arrangeait pour qu'il soit physiquement devant le clavier, et a disparu. ( À vrai dire, c'est le genre de conneries que Daru ferait, mais il est dehors en train de visiter la ville de ses parents pour les vacances, ce qui est fort probablement - )

Mon Dieu, son futur lui est un moins que rien.

Il est soudainement atteint d'une autre crise de nerf. Qu'a t-il l'intention de faire ? Kurisu disait que du moment que le passé ne diverge pas trop, les lignes d'univers ne différerons pas et ils finiront par ce qu'ils avaient – étaient ? Le seront-ils ? - dans ses...flashs ? Une vision ? Un possible futur ?

Peut-être que c'est juste une vision. Un rêve, ou une hallucination très étrange. Il voit des choses de plus en plus bizarres. Il pouvait très bien avoir écrit ça la nuit d'avant, une manie endiablée provoquée par son état de fatigue extrême. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Kurisu en savait tant sur lui, ses pensées, sa vie privée – tout avait été dans sa tête. Il avait vraiment considéré qu'il était en 2031, il aurait accepté les nouveaux aspects de civilisation qu'elle avait mentionnés et ses tendances actuelles non caractéristiques, chose que tu crois toujours dans les rêves.

Le seul moyen d'être sûr, il semblerait, est d'attendre deux décennies et de se tirer du sommeil dans un laboratoire de Tokyo comme un jeune de 19 ans alors qu'il devrait être marié et avoir 39 ans à San Francisco. Mais Okabe est un peu fatigué d'attendre, il doit être honnête avec lui-même, d'ailleurs, le message est toujours en train de clignoter, prêt à être envoyé, édité, ou supprimé carrément.

Une pensée paralysante lui vient, il se force à envisager une théorie qui n'avait pas été considéré avant: Et si Steins Gate n'était pas une simple ligne d'univers, mais un champ attracteur ? Chaque réalité composée dans lequel Mayuri et Kurisu ne meurent pas, dont les détails de leurs vies personnelles doivent bifurquer dans des directions différentes... Si ce n'est pas un rêve, et si, étant ici, il n'avait pas eu un flash vers le futur, mais croisait plutôt d'autres lignes d'univers ? Et si ce qu'il avait vu n'est pas son futur -

Elle est vivante. Kurisu est vivante dans cette ligne d'univers, il se le remémore pour la millième fois cette année. C'est ce qui importe. Ce dont elle se souvient, où elle va, avec qui elle décide de – le reste est sans importance. Du moment qu'elle survive le 28 Juillet 2010, il est heureux.

Kurisu lui avait dit de ne pas trop changer le passé. Elle lui avait aussi demandé de ne pas trop stresser pour ça; ces deux conseils semblent injustement contradictoire. Quelque-part, le futur Okabe Rintarou lui avait laissé ce message en attente. Peut-être pour dire que s'il envoie ça, il se prépare lui-même vers le sentier menant vers le futur qu'il avait vu. Il pourrait éventuellement – laisser quelques indices et se débarrasser de quelques parties, peut-être effacer l'option C, supprimer ce PS (Comment pourrait-il suggérer de sacrifier le mot de passe pour un brin de romance, bah) – Est-ce que cela changerait tant que ça ? Est-ce que l'effet papillon se manifesterait et causerait la déviation de leurs futures vers un horizon inconnu ?

Peut-être cela signifie de grands changements. Peut-être que de révéler des informations au compte-goutte serait la signification correcte, pour obtenir ces informations dans cette chambre d'hôtel dans 20 ans.

Ou alors ! Peut-être est-il supposé aller à contre-courant, et ne présage pas l'envoi de ce message – avec cette pensée, il se calme petit à petit, espérant peut-être qu'il a fini par tomber sur la bonne réponse. Peut-être que les choses s'arrangeront et qu'il ne verrait aucun changement drastique dans la situation actuelle de sa part ?

\- Non, c'est exactement le genre de pensée qui le récompensait de 12 mois dénué de liens avec Kurisu. S'il veut que cela aboutisse – comme, avec elle -

...Mais croit-il pour autant ça ? La pensée est (il a à admettre) est subitement jouissif, il est lui-même intérieurement et intimement sexuellement satisfait, en paix avec l'idée qu'ils (pouvaient) (pourraient) (probablement) finir par être marié, voyager à travers le monde et toujours soutenir d'avoir vingt ans, mais tout en étant d'accord pour revenir dans le même lit tous les matins.

S'il attend que la tempête passe, elle trouvera forcément quelqu'un d'autre. Il doit libérer progressivement son désir dans ses moments intimes et cacher sous un masque de velours les bravades dramatiques, mais en réalité, tout ce qu'il a supposé durant tout ce temps, tout ce qu'il a prévu, jusqu'à maintenant, serait le mieux pour tout le monde. S'il sort avec quelqu'un d'autre, il ne le décevra pas, aussi.

(Elle ne semblait pas déçu, cependant.)

Il ferme ses paupières et repousse ses cheveux avec ses mains.

(Elle lui avait dit oui dans le futur. Ses sentiments doivent être partagés.)

Elle pourrait éventuellement le regretter. Probablement.

(Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre.)

Est-ce que l'actuelle Kurisu regretterait ça, toutefois ? Elle est une personne différente. Elle n'a cependant pas 38 ans. Et si il faisait une erreur qu'il n'avait dans le futur qu'il avait entrevu, et que les lignes d'univers dévient, qu'ils ne finissent pas ensemble, et qu'il -

Mon Dieu. Si son futur soi prenait le temps de méditer et de taper cette maudit lettre, il aurait déjà pressé le bouton « envoyé » pendant qu'il s'épargnait le fait de pendre une décision.

Non. Rintarou de 39 ans avait écrit et laissait ça en attente pour une raison – probablement pour la même raison qu'il avait signé ça Okabe Rintarou, et non pas Hououin Kyouma. Il n'avait pas envoyé ça sans la permission de son soi de 19 ans. Il lui incombe, dans le présent, pas le futur Rintarou, de décider ce qui arrivera. Il n'y a pas de tours pour ça, pas de codes de triche pour trouver le droit chemin le menant vers le futur qu'il veut. Kurisu lui avait conseillé de ne pas stresser pour ça. Apparemment, il a juste besoin d'être lui-même – quelque chose qu'il a à peine effleuré qu'il reconnaît qu'il n'est pas super pour ça.

Kurisu et Mayuri sont toutes les deux vivantes et vont bien. Leurs morts ne déclencheront aucune guerre mondiale, ou un signal de déclin vers une future dystopie. Il n'y a pas de machine à remonter le temps à monopoliser ou pour changer le passé, dans cet univers, son être ici-même est le résultat d'une machine – la conséquence de l'utilisation de plusieurs machines même. Même dans un monde où il n'y aurait de telles machines, son existence ici, actuellement, ne pouvait arriver sans engins à remonter le temps, ou D-mail, ou bien ses expériences; ça ne pouvait marcher sans Okabe Rintarou, la variable, le joker, l'électron libre auto-proclamé savant fou; ses propres actions l'on mené jusqu'ici, vers l'univers qu'il désirait. Peut-être que Steins Gate existait sans lui, parallèle aux autres, ou peut-être que c'était même fabriqué, constitué suite au sauvetage de Kurisu. Il ne sait pas. Honnêtement, du moment qu'ils sont vivants, c'est l'essentiel. Il est un savant fou, pas un philosophe.

Ce n'est pas une décision qui enclenchera la fin du monde ou toutes sortes de choses. Juste la chimie.

Il a toujours abhorré la théorie du fatalisme. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui arrivera dans le futur sauf si la connaissance aussi vient avec l'opportunité de changer ça. Même s'il ne sait comment apprendre ça, il veut savoir où est-ce que cela va.

Okabe relit encore une fois la troisième démarche, sombrement, a à présent connaissance que c'est cette même possibilité.

Il pense plus qu'il n'agit. La souris n'a pas bougé d'un pouce – Il devrait juste appuyer sur cette maudite chose et en finir. Elle peut rire aux éclats. Elle pourrait prendre ça comme une farce; peut-être qu'elle pense qu'il a dit ça pour avoir de bonnes grâces seulement pour se moquer d'elle plus tard. C'est vraiment impossible de savoir.

Néanmoins, juste comme ça, tout le poids de sa réalité le bouleverse. La possibilité d'un million de future avec et sans elle lui vient à l'esprit, comme une araignée tissant sa toile dans sa conscience, il y a une chose qu'il sait, clairement: sa matinée avec elle, au mois de Juin 2031, était pire que de la chance. Il en conviendra. Il a juste à faire que ça se produise, et essayer de faire tout son possible pour être la personne qui ébauchera ce devenir.

Okabe relit la lettre, et puis encore une fois, au cas où.

Il effectue une modification.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> PS – Pour ma part, je pense que « El Psy Congroo » perd tout de son éclat dramatique quand il est exprimé durant les sorties de scène. Je propose l'introduction d'un nouveau mot de passe/ou un nom de code, c'est à dire quelque chose qui suggère le respect approprié pour ton savant fou en chef tel que « Capitaine » ou « Général » , pour l'utiliser secrètement pour nous deux durant nos conversations privées, pour ainsi dire démasquer les imposteurs qui ont détourné nos effets personnel. Des avis ?

Il clique sur « Envoyé » avant qu'il laisse ses pensées l'envahir. Le mail se précipite en utilisant un seul ping de l'ordinateur, et sans ses pensées lui tirant furieusement à travers sa tête, la pièce semble d'un façon ou d'une autre vide.

Il n'est pas loin de 4 heures de l'après-midi. Il devrait manger. Peut-être qu'il y quelques bols de ramen dans le garde-manger.

Kurisu répond en un tour de main sur son écran d'ordinateur dix minutes plus tard, après avoir réussi à s'asperger un peu de carottes sur son jeans et avoir suivi avec bonheur une vague émission de télé-réalité culinaire à la télévision. Il avale le reste des pâtes coincés entre ses baguettes, se prépare mentalement pour le combat et ouvre le mail.

 

 **DE:** kmakise@vcu.edu

 **A:** hououinkyouma@fgl.net

 **DATE:** 15:34, 2 Décembre 2011

 **OBJET:** RE: Amélioration des procédures du Future Gadget Lab

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Pour les yeux du membre #001 du Future Gadgets Lab,
> 
> Ton email tombe à pic, actuellement, je viens juste d'achever ma portion de de travail avec mon équipe pour les besoins du projet et j'ai un peu de temps à te consacrer pour répondre à ce mail personnel, même si cela inclut ton charabia absurde.
> 
> Je ne sais pas comment interpréter la façon dont tu as su que ma localisation a été tracé ou je ne sais quoi, et le seul danger qui me guette chaque jour est que je me trouve ma colocataire et son petit ami en train de se peloter dans un placard de rangement de l'autre côté du laboratoire, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour y faire attention. Tous les autres troubles que tu suspectes est possiblement un produit de ton imagination féconde.
> 
> Par respect à l'égard du niveau de détails que tu t'appliquais à écrire dans ton précédent message – et plus probablement parce qu'il est 23 heures et que je suis réveillée depuis dix-neuf heures, je suis clairement trop fatiguée pour avoir des pensées correctes – j'ai décidé de te gâter ce soir et de te répondre à tes démarches individuellement.
> 
> A) Je propose une limitation dans le décompte des surnoms totalement stupides à cinq. Cela inclut discours verbal et communications écrites, incluant sans s'y limiter aux messages textes, lettres, emails, appels Skype, signaux de fumées, messages en code morse. Avec ces addedas, j'agrée en ces susdits conditions.
> 
> B) Compte tenu de la sévère improbabilité de tomber sous un ignoble plan de l'Organisation dans une convention moe, Je vous (avec réticence) honorerai de ma présence à l'événement si nécessaire, et il est légitime que je réponde ainsi pour le cosplay: Surtout pas. Il n'y a pas lieu à pousser plus loin la discussion.
> 
> C) Après examen approfondi, j'ai décidé d'accepter ta proposition pour une réunion secrète quand je reviendrai au Japon la prochaine fois. Je te permettrai même de sélectionner l'endroit, avec la simple condition que notre code vestimentaire pour la réunion bannit toute forme de tenue de laboratoire pour l'entière durée de notre engagement. Mes excuses pour la gêne occasionnée, mais l'Organisation va assurément viser un savant fou dans ses atours que dans les habits de gens communs.
> 
> Réponds dès que ça t'arrangera tandis que je pourrai abattre tes stipulations stupides dont tu vas sans doute réitérer alors que nous pouvons mettre ce non-sens hors d'ici dès que possible.
> 
>  
> 
> Mes meilleurs vœux,
> 
>  
> 
> Membre #004 du labo, Makise Kurisu
> 
>  
> 
> PS - Continue de rêver, Chef.

 

Il y a un frisson d'excitation se concentrant quelque-part dans les entrailles de son bas-ventre quand il se rappelle de la conversation matinale avec une femme vingt ans plus agée:

_« Tu n'es pas aussi sournois que tu le penses, Chef. »_

Cela ne voulait rien dire. Tout comme cela veut tout dire.

Avant qu'il ne puisse savoir quoi répondre, un autre mail survient dans sa boîte de réception. Il n'y a pas d'objet.

 

 **DE:** kmakise@vcu.edu

 **A:** hououinkyouma@ fgl.net

 **DATE:** 15:36, 2 Décembre 2011

 **OBJET:** (pas d'objet)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> D'ailleurs, comment diable sais-tu que j'étais en Arizona ?

 

Les mots lui viennent instinctivement, c'est comme s'il cherchait frénétiquement son texte pour une pièce:

_Eh bien, je serai négligent si je ne gardais pas un œil au lieu de séjour de mon assistante..._

Okabe prend une grande respiration, sent sa bouche se tordre d'amusement, et commence à composer sa réponse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Le lieu de travail de Kurisu en Arizona en Décembre était mentionné dans une courte histoire de Steins;Gate « Saiyaku Koutan no Holy Day ». Après avoir fait quelques recherches, j'ai trouvé quelques traductions en anglais pour une lettre qu'elle a envoyé à Okabe et qui est arrivé le jour de son anniversaire, le 14 Décembre, chose que tu peux lire [ ici ](http://d-mails.tumblr.com/post/74241107081/someone-on-a-translated-kurisus-letter-to-okabe) et [ ici ](http://shirasato.tumblr.com/post/34700540342/yo-garry-drop-it-hard-yandere-bootleg-just) . Je pensais dans un premier temps que cette courte histoire se passait après les événements du film Déjà Vu, alors je me suis dit que c'était une lettre de Décembre 2011, mais réalisant depuis que cette courte histoire a été publiée avant le film, c'était plus probable que cela prenait place en Décembre 2010, après la série donc. J'ai de toute façon décidé de mettre ça en Arizona, en 2011, bien que je n'ai pas lu cette petite histoire (J'ai un besoin désespéré de scanlation) alors j'espère ne pas avoir mis une certaine ambiguïté dans le canon. Ceci peut-être interprété comme un prélude à pourquoi elle a écrit une lettre qui arrive du jour au lendemain pour l'anniversaire d'Okabe (Le temps entre le 2 Décembre et le 14 Décembre est suffisant pour que cela parte d'Arizona au Japon, n'est ce pas?)
> 
> Bref, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Comme c'est ma première fiction sur le fandom Steins;Gate, et aussi le plus long one-shot depuis un sacré bout de temps, laissez moi savoir vos avis sur la boîte de commentaire ci-dessous.


End file.
